Giros del destino
by XxSakuraHyugaxX
Summary: este es un caso que puede llegar a ser real... interpretada por una de nuestras parejas favoritas... ¿como puede llegar a cambiar el destino de dos personas?


Maldita sea en este momento me quiero morir, después de esta frase crucial una luz amarillenta cegó mis ojos para luego sentir un dolor abominable por todo mi cuerpo, al cabo de unos 10 minutos aproximadamente escuche los murmullos de la gente que se acercaba al lugar que les era tan interesante, no lo entiendo. Entre tanto alboroto me llamo la atención, una voz femenina algo ronca al hablar decía con tanta alteración

Pobre chica se ve tan joven quien fue el responsable

Mientras otra voz intervino, el conductor iba ebrio, la atropello dejándola abandonada

La primera voz asombrada y a la vez indignada por tal acto anti-moralista solo pregunto, ya llamaron al 911

Si está en camino pronuncio al instante la otra voz

Pero alguien la conocía volvió a preguntar la primera voz curiosamente

Si ella vive no muy lejos de aquí se llama hinata hyuga

Como hinata, ese es mi nombre pensé luego de enterarme de tal noticia, ahora lo entiendo esa es la razón de que no puedo mover mi cuerpo, lo recuerdo todo, me arrepiento de dejar tantas cosas inconclusas, de mis errores y equivocaciones, soy una tonta en este momento estoy llena de impotencia e ira, quisiera devolver el tiempo y emendar mis errores pero en esta realidad es imposible solo queda pedir disculpas pero yo ya ni eso puedo, porque le temí al futuro si mi presente en aquel entonces era tan maravilloso, si hubiera seguido concejos no estuviera en esta situación. En este instante me están elevando del suelo serán los paramédicos solo dicen tiene pocas esperanzas, su pulso es muy débil.

Dios mío tantas personas en este vasto e inmenso mundo y yo precisamente, me siento como en una de esas películas de fantasía pero esto es real no es ficción, me acuerdo tantas cosas como la primera vez que hable con él, mi mayor alegría recuerdo que fue en un dia lluvioso y yo sin paraguas, esperando que la tormenta cesara me quede en la estación de trenes más cercana al instituto, el se acerco y con una de sus sonrisas cálidas y amplias me ofreció el suyo, yo lo conocía de antes era del club de música al cual yo pertenezco o quisiera seguir perteneciendo si salgo de esta, caminamos en silencio por un largo rato hasta que el pronuncio una frase en forma de pregunta

¿Tú conoces a Sakura?

Ya me imaginaba yo por donde venia, suspirando hondo le respondí de inmediato si ¿Por qué?

Dudoso me respondió rapidamente es que ella me gusta y no sé como acercarme

Bueno te ayudare y ¿tu nombre es?

Riendo por lo bajo y respondio, soy Naruto Uzumaki un placer conocerte Hinata

¿Cómo? Sin dejarme terminar la frase intervino

Solo lo sé, mira ya paro de llover nos vemos luego

Y como una calida brisa en invierno se marcho rápidamente moviendo su brazo en forma de despedida, solo me quede viéndolo fijamente mientras la primera hoja de otoño caia, el me preguntaba todos los días por mi amiga hasta que en uno de esos se la presente pero como de costumbre ella lo ignoro por completo

Enserio se paso, luego de tanto esfuerzo, furiosa por a ver fracasado en mi trabajo como Cupido gritaba estéricamente

Cálmate no es para tanto respondió tranquilo y sereno ante tal situación y él era el mayor afectado

Porque estas así según no te gustaba

Tranquila princesa es que ahora me gusta otra persona tomándome de las manos me pidió que nos sentáramos

Curiosa e intrigada le pregunte y quién es esa persona

No te lo imaginas

No dije secamente

Acercándose lentamente hacia mi poso su cara al lado de la mía y murmuro en mi oído eres tu princesa me puse de mil y un colores creo que mi cara no se comparaba ni con la manzana mas roja, quede sin habla fría y congelada no sabía que decir era algo nuevo para mi

Qué te pasa princesa estas roja tienes fiebre

No es que, como, cuando, a qué hora

Desde el primer momento no deje de pensar en ti en tus ojos grises, tu cabello negro azulado y tu linda sonrisa sé que no me vas a dar el sí ahora, pero te voy a conquistar y sé que algún dia serás mi novia. Diciendo se le levanto de la banca y como la primera vez se alejo rápidamente, dejándome con un sin fin de preguntas y dudas.

A partir de ese momento, fue muy detallista y amable, pero algo en mi no lo aceptaba por completo tenía miedo de ilusionarme y enamorarme, para luego sufrir. Las hojas del calendario cayeron una a una y así se fue el mes que trascurría, mi miedo aumentaba considerablemente cada vez que el me alagaba o me decía algo lindo, hasta que un dia me decidi a dejarle una carta la cual contenía las palabras más dolorosas que se le pudiera decir a una persona, fui una idiota me gane el titulo de patica y cobarde al ni siquiera poder enfrentarlo, no le di la cara por un lapso de tiempo no tenía el valor suficiente me escondía, si alguna vez yo dije que me gustaba, ahora decía que no, que todo lo había olvidado, reprimí mis sentimientos un montón de veces el aun me quería pero yo no considere eso

De nuevo el tiempo se hiso presente al correr sin descanso, amigos de nuevo los dos, era todo como antes, pero como todo en la vida no es color de rosa siempre están esos momentos llenos de sinsabores, aquellos amargos y agridulces, que te hacen pasar un mal rato, en uno de esos me encontraba yo luego de haber escuchado que mi mejor amigo Naruto tenía una relación con mi mejor amiga Cristina, quede completamente sorprendida no creía nada, una rabia interna se apodero de mi quería saber si era verdad, el no me podía hacer eso a su, a su amiga si eso era una amiga celosa, le mande mensajes recados y hasta señales de humo y nunca apareció, luego me entere que tenía que viajar de urgencia el jueves por la mañana, yo debía saber la verdad antes que se fuera, aborde el primer taxi que vi y tome rumbo al aeropuerto al llegar allí busque la salida de los pasajeros que se dirigían a Boston, pude ver muchas caras ninguna la de el, hasta una escena que me pareció un tanto romántica y conmovedora eran dos jóvenes besándose el tipico final amorosa, un momento no puede ser posible, quede sin habla sentí que la respiración se me iba era Naruto y ella la que pensaba yo que era mi amiga, se que no tengo ningun derecho pero ya ella lo habia rechasado, todas mis dudas habían sido aclaradas rápidamente no habia nada que pensar, el dolor que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba ni con el de una puñalada, pequeñas gotas saladas recorrían mis mejillas sin darme cuenta, no podía salir de la impresión, en ese instante supe que lo amaba, ya comprendo aquel dicho no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, y yo lo perdí a él lo mas importante de mi vida, al darse cuenta de mi presencia, se separaron inmediatamente, solo puede ver la mirada de terror que tenia Naruto en ese momento, mi reacción fue un auto reflejo, una cachetada le di para luego salir corriendo escuche como gritaba mi nombre no preste atención solo corrí sin rumbo alguno, dejándolos solos sin darme cuenta llegue a un parque que estaba cerca de mi casa y en medio de la calle grite y ahora me tienen aquí rumbo al hospital. Me bajan de la ambulancia corriendo pidiendo permiso a todos, sentí como choques eléctricos atravesaban mi ya herido cuerpo una y otra vez, aquella voz que nunca podre olvidar se hiso presente en ese momento

Hinata, Hinata que te pasa mi amor, no puede ser ese era Naruto esta aquí por mí, dentro de tanta agonía y sufrimiento puedo sentir un momento de felicidad, te amo Hinata no te vayas mi vida, volvió a gritar con un deje de desespero, dios creo que por fin soy feliz,

La perdemos todos traigan el oxigeno, se nos va, se nos muera vamos, niña reacciona,

HInata resiste. Gritaba constantemente

Doctor déjela la perdimos

Mujer no ves que es una niña aun, ágamos lo que podamos

Doctor ya no hay oportunidad mire sus signos vitales

Luego de un momento no sentí mas electricidad ni sufrimiento, escuche a Naruto gritando a lo lejos, me sentí distinta el dolor se había ido al igual que las heridas, pude ver una luz blanca a lo lejos, esto no puede ser la muerte, no lo puedo creer a mis 17 años, dios dame otra oportunidad, no te fallare

Al pronunciar esto solo escuche mi despertador sonar y sentí lo duro del suelo al caer de mi cama, esto fue solo un sueño, fue mi pregunta del dia, no lo creía será que me dieron otra oportunidad, no la desaprovechare, vi la carta que le debía entregar a Narutoen la mañana de hoy, lo primero que hice fue romperla no cometería el mismo error dos veces, luego de esto mi hermana me llamo a desayunar como de costumbre, comí rápidamente estaba muy ansiosa terminando mi tan nutritivo desayuno, marche directo al instituto, cuando iba llegando a lo lejos pude divisar la silueta de la persona que mas amaba en este mundo tire mis útiles y salí corriendo no me importaba nada solo él. Cayendo en sus brazos le dije lo mucho que lo extrañe, sus ojos reflejaban desconcierto al no comprender lo que decía, para aclarar sus dudas lo bese, era uno de besos llenos de dulzura e intensidad los cuales valían más que mil palabras. Desde ese momento nunca nos separamos.

Fin…


End file.
